


Notice (me senpai)

by blushing_sungshine



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 15,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushing_sungshine/pseuds/blushing_sungshine
Summary: Han Jisung, a sweet high school junior, who has a massive and very obvious crush on Lee Minho, except Minho doesn't notice/





	1. Late Occurrences

**Author's Note:**

> This will have multiple chapters!! updates might not be consistent!

_Shitshitshitshitshit I'm gonna be late_

Han Jisung, high school junior, running as fast as he can because he missed the bus. 

The young boy had overestimated the time he had to get ready, and so here he was, running as fast as he could.

_8:20, I could make it._

He ran until he reached the school doors, bursting through, not realizing he had bumped into someone.

"Oh, are you okay?"

_The one and only Lee Minho, captain of the school dance squad, of all people you could bump into it had to be him._

"Yea I'm fine."

Jisung got up and brushed off his knees.

"Jisung, right?"

_Holy Guacamole he knows my name._

"Yep that's me!!"

_Too eager, now he's gonna hate you._

"I've heard you're a pretty good dancer, and um this might be a weird request, but would you like to join the dance squad, one member quit and we need a repla-"

"I'D LOVE TO!!!"

_Jisung calm your shit._

Minho giggled, and Jisung could swear it was the cutest sound he's ever heard. 

"Well, we meet Wednesdays after school, but since we've been practicing over the summer, you'll have to catch up, so I guess I can teach you privately if you want."

_Privately...wait no Jisung you idiot you aren't going down that lane you're learning a choreo stopstopstopstop_

"Oh, yea that'd be cool...I'm not busy the entire week actually, but I also make music with my friends on Friday's, so...yea."

"3racha right? I saw you guys perform that song last year...what was it called...Hoodie Season? Your voice was very pretty, you should sing more."

_OKAY BOI THIS IS WAY TOO MUCH TO PROCESS YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE R I G H T  N O W_

"Ah yea, well cool, see you soon I guess?"

"Oh, before you go, give me your number so we can plan our lessons."

 

And so Jisung went to his first class after that wonderful series of events. Not only was he in the presence of THE LEE MINHO, but Minho invited him to dance together, offered  **private lessons** , said his singing was pretty, and now gave his number. 

Jisung's friends were more than curious too see their squirrely little friend so shy and quiet.


	2. By The Gate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho asks Jisung to wait for him by the gate, and he freaks out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (this chapter is alot longer than the first one)

It was lunch break, Jisung was in the cafeteria, heading to the table where his friends sat.

He took his seat and began to eat his food, only to look up and see all his friends staring at him.

"...What?"  
"So what was wrong with you this morning?" Changbin asked  
"Nothing...?"  
"He means, why were you so red and daydreamy?" Chan added  
"Uh...n-nothing"  
"HE STUTTERED" Felix screeched,

Jisung began blushing.

"He's definitely hiding something..."  
"We know his weakness."  
"You WOULDN'T"  
"Oh we would...JEONGIN!!!"  
 _Fuck not Jeongin  
_ "Jisungie here has a secret, but won't tell us."

_You're strong Jisung, you can resist._

"Hyungie...tell us please? We're worried about you."

_Damn it he's good, he knows I can't let people be worried._

"...Fine...I talked to Minho today..."  
"OOH JISUNG HAS A BOYFRIEND!"  
"FELIX SHUT UP! He just...invited me into his dance crew, and offered to give me dance lessons, and-"

Jisung's phone got a notification, he checked it, it was a message from Minho

_This boy is too perfect, even with his timing._

"He gave you his number?" Woojin asked  
"No..he asked for mine."

The others were nudging Jisung as he read Minho's message

**Hey Jisungie!**

_He called me JISUNGIE_

**Meet my by the gate at dismissal!!**

"Jisung, did he just ask you on a date?"  
"CHAN HYUNG!! He did not!"   
"Why else would he wanted to meet you after school?"  
"Maybe he wants to make out?"  
"FELIX"  
"What?? Not to be gay for you, but you have pretty nice lips and-"

Jisung got up and ran away, his cheeks burning, retreating to the bathroom to cool down.

 

***

The end of the day came, his friends pestering him as Jisung headed outside.

"Have fun on your date Jisungie." Woojin said  
"My little boy is growing up so fast." Chan wiped a fake tear

Felix walked up to him and whispered in his ear

"Use protection~"  
"FELIX!!"

Jisung proceeded to hit Felix several times before stomping towards the school gate, waiting for Minho. 

"You didn't wait too long, did you?"  
"N-no not at all."  
"C'mon, there's this cafe I want to go to."

_Shit is this actually a date???_

"Uh..okay?"  
"So when we get there, let's discuss our schedule for dance lessons."

_Of course it isn't a date you spork._

The two of them began walking, Jisung being a nervous wreck. _  
_

_He can't hear my heart pounding right? Just focus on breathing just-FUCK_

Jisung tripped, but he didn't feel him hit the ground.  
He opened his eyes, met by Minho's worried gaze. Minho had one hand around Jisung's waist, the other holding his hand.

"Jisungie, are you okay?"

_nOPE I'M NOT NopeNOPeNOPE ABORT GET OUT_

"Yea.."  
"Be careful when walking."

The two kept on walking to the cafe, Minho not releasing his grip on Jisung's hand, Jisung wasn't complaining though.

They finally reached the cafe, and Jisung thought Minho would have let go by now, but they were holding hands even when they were ordering.

Jisung got a hot chocolate and Minho got a peppermint mocha coffee. 

"I'll pay hyung."  
"Oh okay Jisungie, I'll find a table."

Jisung waited at the counter for their order. The barista came with their drinks and a bag.

"Um, Miss? I didn't order this."  
"Didn't you see the sign? Couples get free cookies! You and your boyfriend are very cute together.   
"Ahaha yes, I um...thank you."

Jisung took the drinks and the bag and went to the table Minho was sitting at.

_This isn't a date, it's not, you're just discussing schedules, he held your hand so you wouldn't fall EVEN THOUGH YOU'RE STILL FUCKING FALLING FOR HIM HAN JISUNG GET YOURSELF TOGETHER_

"Here you go hyung."  
"Jisungie, what's this?"  
"Cookies...they uh...had this promotion thing and gave free cookies for um...people who wore beanies."

_Nice save NOT_

"Oh, nice. Well Jisungie, when are you free for our private lessons?"  
"Um..everything except Friday and weekends..."  
"I'm free Mondays, and Thursdays, and Wednesdays are group practices so the others could help you as well."  
"Okay."

The two sat drinking their beverages, talking about random things, until Minho reached up and swiped the corner of Jisung's lips with his thumb.

"You had some whip cream there."

Jisung could feel himself blushing, especially since Minho licked his thumb.

_DID WE JUST HAVE AN INDIRECT KISS? wait....Jisung you idiot you didn't bring napkins, that's why._

"Jisungie are you okay?"  
"Just peachy."  
"It's getting late, would you like me to walk you home?"  
"N-No it's fine."  
"Cmon, you shouldn't be walking alone in the dark."

The two began heading towards the door, until the barista that served them yelled out "Have a lovely evening you two!!"

Jisung's blush became more prominent.

"She was nice."  
"Y-yea..."

Minho held Jisung's hand once again 

"I don't want you to trip again, my clumsy dongsaeng."

And once again, Jisung did not mind, the two walked hand in hand to Jisung's house. 

"Bye Jisungie, see you tomorrow, and don't forget our lessons start this Wednesday!"   
"Bye Hyungie."

Jisung went inside, laid in his bed, and check his phone, there were messages from several of his friend.

**Channie hyung: How was your day? Did you have a nice time?**

**Yes, it was fun, night hyungie**

**Woojinnie Hyung: hope you had fun on your date Jisungie!!!**

**NOT A DATE**** but yes it was fun**

**#1 Idiot: We saw you holding hands~**

**???WHY ARE YOU STALKING ME**

**Voldemort: Your date looked like it went well**

**??YOU TOO BINNIE HYUNG**

**Pretty Boy: Hey seungminnie here!! Hyunjinnie is asleep at my places but we both hope you had a nice time!!**

**thank you minnie :3**

**BBY Jeonginie: Hi hyungie!! i hope you had a good time with minho hyung!! don't forget about me tho!!**

**~I could never replace my maknae**

Jisung sighed

He had a long day tomorrow

He had to murder half his friends tomorrow

And try to keep his cool around Minho

_Lee Minho...what are you doing to me?_


	3. First Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thursday finally comes around, and Jisung, once again, is a nervous wreck

_Private lessons private lessons private lessons PRIVATE LESSONS_

"You seem way too happy." Changbin said.

They were in their math class, the one Minho was in as well.

"N-No I'm not."  
"Ooh hiding something are we? Too bad Jeongin isn't here."  
"Too bad, so sad."  
"It's about Minho, isn't it?"  
"SHH he might hear you!!"  
"Ohh so it is? So you wouldn't mind if i caaaaaaaaalled him out oh mi-"

Jisung slapped his hand of Changbin's the latter flailing for air.

"You know I have asthma why would you do that??"  
"Because you would wouldn't shut up!!"  
"I COULD HAVE DIED"

"Changbin, Jisung, I'm trying to teach a lesson here."  
"Sorry, um, Changbin had an asthma attack, I need to take him to the nurse."

And with that Jisung pulled Changbin out of the classroom to a secluded hallway.

"I absolutely hate you Seo Changbin."  
"Yea yea whatever now tell me."  
"Aish I told you it was nothing! I just..."  
"Hmmmmm?"  
"I have...dance lessons with Minho hyung...alone..."  
"So date part two?"  
"It's not a date!! And you can't tell the others, I don't want to look like an idiot in front of him."  
"But you always look like an idiot."  
"Do you want a real asthma attack?"

The two returned to their class, and went through the others, until lunch break came.

Jisung went to his table, and saw an extra person.

_I need to kill whichever of these baboons did this._

Lee Minho was sitting at their table.

"Oh hi Jisungie! Jeongin invited me to sit with you guys, is that okay."

_How you dare Jeongin, I've been betrayed._

"Yea its fine..." 

Jisung was looking for an empty seat, but the only one was next to Minho.

_God please give me strength._

They began talking and eating. 

"Jisungie, hold still."

Minho wiped Jisung's cheek with a napkin, the latter blushing at the action.

"You're a messy lil eater, aren't you."

Jisung could feel himself blushing, especially since his friends started pestering him.

"Yea Jisungie is our little baby."  
"We have too look after him aaaaaaaall the time."  
"He's clumsy too."

And it didn't help that Minho joined in.

"Oh yea, on Monday, we we're walking together and I held his hand so he would trip and fall."

_SHITSHITSHITSHIT MINHO HYUNG WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYY FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK_

"You two held hands?"  
"How cute!!"

_If one of you says it..._

"The two of you would make a cute couple."

Jisung got up and ran, his cheeks burning. He was so embarrassed, he could believe his friends would expose him like that. 

He hid in the bathroom, washing his face with cold water, hoping they would stop burning. 

"Jisung."

It was Minho.

"Hey, hyung, I was just-"

Minho had pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable."  
"Wha-"  
"I shouldn't have told your friends and shouldn't have joined their pestering, I was just going along with the mood, I didn't mean to hurt you."  
"It's okay hyung."  
"You aren't mad at me?"  
"Of course not, I can never be mad at you."

_Way to hide your already exposed feelings_

"Okay then, lunch is almost over, so I guess I'll see you by the gate?"  
"Yea ok, also um hyung, can you ignore..what they said?"  
"I will Jisungie, but in my eyes, you'll always be a clumsy baby, so I'll do my best to watch after you!"

_I don't know whats worse, him calling me baby or him not remembering they mentioned us being a couple_

"Thank you hyung."

And soon, after school came around, all his friends gave him hugs and apologies, promising to dial down the teasing, but Jisung knew they'd probably do it again anyway. 

Jisung headed toward the gate, where he saw Minho, as lightly ran forward until...he tripped.

Minho caught Jisung, holding him tightly.

"Are you okay Jisungie."

_I ABSOLUTELY 100% AM NOT OKAY_

"Yea I'm fine."  
"Okay, well, we're heading to my house now."  
"Alright- wait what?"  
"To practice, I have a room set as a dance studio in the basement."

_I'm going to LEE MINHO'S HOUSE FUCKKODIDUSIDAKCSJC ok it's cool, just a house right? And we're going to dance, that's it._

The two were walking together, not to mention was holding Jisung's hand  **again** , to make sure that he doesn't trip, and also holding him back when he was about to cross the road when a car was coming. _  
_

Finally they arrived, stepping inside Minho exclaimed "I'm home!"

Minho's mother came out from a doorway.

"Hi Minho, and who is this?"  
"This is Jisungie, he's apart of my dance team, and I'm teaching him the choreo downstairs."  
"Alright, well when you and Jisungie get hungry, come upstairs and I'll prepare some snacks."

They headed downstairs together, Minho turning on the lights, there were boxes of things.

"Sorry for the mess, we keep the storage and winter clothes here, the studio is over here."

They walked to a door, while Minho was unlocking it, Jisung noticed there were bundles of clothings scattered across the shelf that said "Min Min's Winter Stuff" 

He smiled, but was soon lead into the studio.

There were wooden floors, and a large wall covered with mirrors, a stereo system on one side. 

"So the dance we're doing, it's kind of a mix between hip hop and the tango, in the sense that two people are doing moves as one."

_I did not know this what I was signing up for but HALLUJAH! I MEAN HALLELUJAH!_

The two began their dance routine, Minho demonstrating the solo moves, and then the duo moves.

After a few hours, the two were exhausted, sat leaning against the mirror, sweaty and panting.

Jisung made the mistake of looking at Minho.

_He's fucking GLOWING OH MY GOD_

"You did well Jisungie, I think your my star dancer."  
"Thank you hyung."  
"No seriously, like you did so well and this was just the first lesson."

Jisung just nodded, the shyness was slowly creeping through him

"Would you like to be my partner in the group?"  
"Y-you mean...we'd dance like that...together...all the time?"   
"Yep."

_SAY YES YOU FLICKERING LIGHT BULB_

"I'd love to hyungie."

Jisung looked at the time, 7:32 pm

"Oh no, hyung I gotta go home, sorry it's really late."  
"Do you want me to walk with you?"  
"No it's fine, bye hyung!!"

And with that, he started to run home, until...he tripped.

"Ah fuck not again!"

He got up and felt a pain in his knee. 

"I told you I should have walked you home."

He was only a few feet away from Minho's house.

_You are the biggest idiot ever Han Jisung._

"Here, get on."

Minho crouched down, motioning for Jisung to get on his back.

"H-hyung, I can walk I'm fine! See- ow fuck"  
"You'll make it worse Jisung, now as your hyung I'm telling you to let me carry you."

Jisung shyly put his arms around Minho, getting on his back. 

Minho slowly got up, holding Jisung securely. 

They began walking to Jisung's house, and somewhere along the way Jisung had fallen asleep, his head resting on Minho's shoulder. 

Minho smiled sweetly as he rang Jisung's house bell, his father answered the door, happy to see his son safe, thanking Minho for bringing Jisung home.

Jisung was put to bed, unaware of how many questions he will have to answer tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please subscribe!! it means alot :D


	4. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It been a month since Jisung and Minho had been doing dance lessons together, and the boys wanted to help speed up the relationship process

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ho ho heres a long one get ready :D

It was nearing the end of October, thing had been going smoothly.

Jisung has had regular dance lessons with Minho, nothing out of the ordinary happened, in fact, he's gotten used to it. But that does not mean his crush had faded. He's just been used to being around Minho in a normal sense, but if something out of routine were to happen, little Jisung might get flustered.

THAT is exactly what the boys were planning. Although they don't mean harm, they just want their timid friend to take his "relationship" to the next level.

And so

"A Halloween party? Since when did we do parties, we've never thrown a party."

"Well we are now! C'mon Jisung it'll be fun." Chan chided.

"Fine fine, who's hosting?"

"Me obviously, I can't trust anyone except Woojin with responsibility."

"Or maybe cuz you wanna set up things with your boyfriend."

Woojin's and Chan's eyes widened at Jisung's comment, yes the two hyungs were close, but neither had thought of each other romantically (okay maybe once or twice but they ignored it.)

_Not so fun being on the receiving side huh_

Woojin cleared his throat.

"A-anyway, me and Chan are gonna be in charge of set up, Changbin and Felix, you two are on music, Hyunjin and Seungmin you're on food duty, Jeongin, make sure nobody dies-"

"What about me?"

"Ah you see, you have a special job Jisungie."

_I don't like where this is going_

"You have to invite Minho."

_Boom goes the dynamite._

"Of course, fine I will, but if any of you pull ANY TRICKS I'm drawing on all your faces while you sleep in study hall."

So Jisung waited by the gate for Minho to come outside, since it was Thursday, they'd have a dance lesson.

"Hey Jisungie"

"Hi hyung."

Minho took Jisung's hand as they began to walk towards Minho's house. It was a normal thing now, since Minho thought this prevented Jisung from tripping, which it did, he didn't even see it as a heart throbbing gesture anymore.

Once they finished their lesson, Jisung had just remembered the party, he was in the swing of their routine that they forgot.

"Oh um hyung?"

"Yea Jisungie?"

"So uh, Channie hyung and the others are um..throwing a Halloween party...so do you...wanna go with me? I MEAN NOT WITH ME, BUT LIKE I'M GONNA BE THERE TOO AND UM-"

"I'd love to go with you Jisungie."

"W-what?"

"You need a ride right? I can drive actually, I prefer walking though."

_Once again, you're never going on a date with him you dry erase marker_

"Y-yea...um, well then we could walk together then?"

"Sure, what time do you want me to pick you up?"

"Um...6?

"Alright, see you then Jisungie."

And with that, Jisung ran inside his house and immediately consulted their group chat

**Get Jisung a Boyfriend Squad**

_Who tf changed the name of the chat, it was Stray Kids before_

**Which one of you trolls changed the name**

**Aussie Hyung: wasn't me**

**Dablix: it was meeeeee!**

**I hate you**

**Dablix: love you too pal**

**Voldemort: So did you ask him**

**Teddy hyung: ooh story time**

**Pretty boi: i wanna hear too**

**Minnie: Did it go well?**

**Dablix: shouldn't we wait for jeonginnie**

**Voldemort: the kid sleeps at 9:30 every night and its 10:20**

**Pretty boi: Spill ur guts squirrel boi**

**?Well he said yes and uh we're gonna come together**

**I kinda accidentally said do u wanna go WITH me**

**Dablix: OOF OUR CHILD HAS A DATE**

**IM OLDER THAN YOU IM NOT A CHILD**

**Dablix: BY ONE DAY**

**YOU DIDN'T LET ME FINISH**

**he thinks i needed a ride or like an escort**

**so haha to you its nothing romantic**

**Voldemort: Haha to yourself you've been crushing on him since you were a frosh**

**Pretty Boi: who tf says f r o s h**

**Minnie: I call Jeongin a frosh all the time?**

**Pretty boi: nvm its completely valid**

**Whatever, i did my part now you do yours**

**AND NO TRICKS**

**Aussie hyung: but its trick or treat isnt it?**

**im going to sleep -_-**

 

****The day of the party

October 31st, most kids were getting costumes to go trick or treating, well Jisung couldn't even get one, since Woojin shoved one in his hands, saying he HAD to wear it to the party

_No way, nuh uh...actually its kinda...cute, not that revealing...hm...woojin is trust worthy_

So Jisung put on his costume, dressed up as Princess peach. The dress went up to his knees and there were pink tights along with it. 

Woojin had also given Jisung on some "halloween makeup tips" so Jisung tried them out.

He didn't do anything too fancy, some blush and highlight, lip gloss and mascara (that he secretly took from his mom)

_5:55...lets hope Minho doesn't laugh._

Soon the bell rang, Jisung's mother answered.

"Hello Minho, nice to see you again."  
"Again?" Jisung asked from the stairs  
"Yes, remember the day you hurt you leg? Minho carried you all the way over here, you even fell asleep it was precious."  
"Nice to see you too, Jisung, shall we get going?"  
"Ah ok."

He ran out the door before his mom could say something like "Let me get a picture."

The two began walking towards Chan's house, of course, holding hands.

"Who knew our costumes would match without coordination"  
"What do you mean- oh"

Jisung realized Minho was dressed as Mario.

_Nevermind, never trust Woojin ever again._

Minho giggled.

"I guess your my princess tonight, huh?"

Jisung felt his cheeks warm up.

"Well...you've always been my hero..."

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING HAN THIS WAS NOT PART OF THE PARTY PLAN_

"Aish, Jisung you're too cute."

_FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK_

"Th-thank you..."   
"I'll do my best to protect you all the time then, everyday, you will be my princess."

_IF THAT DIDNT SOUND LIKE A CONFESSION THEN IDK WHAT-_

Minho laughed again, but this time, it sounded a bit nervous

"Ah, sorry I didn't mean it like that um, let's forget about it."  
"..okay.."

And the walked the rest of the way in silence, until they reached their destination

Chan opened the door for them, greeting them with a warm smile. 

The others were on the couch, eating and talking.

The event that happened while they were walking never occurred to them, they were having a good not awkward time

UNTIL

"GUYS LETS PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE"

_Note to self, kill Felix._

"Cmon we're all friends here, no rejections right?"

Even Minho didn't say anything, so neither did Jisung

"soooooo LETS START."

Felix got an empty coca cola bottle. 

"Elders first." Felix said handing it to Woojin. 

It spun, landing on Chan. 

"It's not like they haven't kissed before."

Chan promptly smacked Changbin's arm before going over to the middle of the circle. The two kissed for about 3 seconds, both kinda unfazed.

And the game went on, Hyunjin kissed Seungmin, Seungmin kissed Jeongin, Felix kissed Changbin, Changbin kissed Felix, and now it was Jisung's turn. 

With a sigh, he spun the bottle. 

_There's no way I will- holy smokin telitos_

It pointed to Minho. 

Minho's eyes widened, his cheeks tinting pink.

The two were practically pushed to the middle of the circle, Felix giving Jisung too hard of a shove, causing him to trip, Minho promptly catching him.

Jisung looked up at him with his big doe eyes, and Minho swore he saw stars. His eyes trailed down Jisung's face, from his pretty eyes, to his cute round cheeks, to his nose, to his pretty pink lips, shiny with lip gloss. 

Minho used one hand to carress Jisung's cheek, the other on his waist, moving his head down to kiss the boy he was holding.

Unlike the other kisses of the game, this one lasted alot longer, Jisung began to kiss back, their lips danced softly together, like it was the most natural thing in the world. The two ignored the other boys that were literally staring at them with their jaws hanging. 

Even though Jisung wanted it to last forever, he pulled back in need of air. 

"Hyung..." 

Minho's eyes widened at the realization of what he did.

"I-I'm sorry, um, I have to go."

And with that, Minho ran out the door, leaving Jisung in a daze. 

But soon, he realized what happened. Minho gave him the most amazing first kiss in the world, and left him stranded right after. 

"Jisung...are you okay...why are you crying?" Woojin asked.

Jisung didn't even know he was crying. 

"Home...I wanna go home."

"I'll take him." Changbin said.

And with that, the two left, Jisung crying softly the entire way home. 

"Feel better Jisung."  
"Thanks Binnie..." Jisung said as he left. 

Changbin sighed, their plan did not go accordingly. 

The others we're still stunned, wondering what would happen to the two when the weekend was over. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof you we'rent expecting angst huh OwO   
> (don't worry they fix it soon enough)
> 
> subscribe!! :>


	5. Forgot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho had to leave for 2 weeks and Jisung thought it was his fault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GET READY FOR SOME ANGST :DDDD

Monday had came around, and Jisung looked like a mess. His hair was haphazardly brushed, his eyes were pink and puffy, evident that he'd been crying, he just looked miserable.

The night of the party was bad enough, he was hoping to go to see Minho the next day to apologize, but he got a message from the boy before he could.

**Bunny Hyung <3: Hey Jisung, sorry about what happened at the party, just wanted to let you know im postponing our lessons for now, I have business to take care of and won't be in school **

It wasn't that he was missing Minho that he was upset, he thought he drove him away. 

The other boys were constantly trying to help him feel better; getting him his favorite foods, offering to hang out, giving him lots of love, but none of it worked. Jisung justed moped all day, sitting in silence, and then trudged home.

The next few days followed this pattern, but when Thursday came around, the boys tried their best, since this was the day Jisung looked forward to the most.

"Good morning Jisungie hyung!!"  
"Hi Jeongin."

Jisung walked to his first class, leaving the maknae in the hallway. The day passed quickly, Jisung didn't even show up to the cafeteria for lunch, who knows where he went, but Jeongin couldn't find him when he went to look. When the end of the day came, Jeongin practically ran outside, making sure he was the first to leave so he could see Jisung on his way out. 

Soon enough, the sad boy slowly walked through the crowd.

"Jisungie hyung!! Let's go to a cafe!"  
"Jeongin I don't really feel like-"  
"Cmon hyung, you have to do nice things to get rid of being sad, so lets goooo!"

Jeongin held his hand, walking him to the cafe, the same cafe that Minho took him to. He let himself get dragged by Jeongin, simply humming in response to whatever the younger was saying.

When they sat at their table together, he noticed Jisung was just drinking his hot chocolate while avoiding eye contact. Jeongin couldn't figure out what to say, so they both drank in silence.

"Um..hyung, wanna go now?"

Jisung nodded, Jeongin quickly grabbing his hand as they started walking.

"Hyung...you're obviously not okay, what's going on?"  
"It's nothing Jeongi-"  
"It has to be something! Look at yourself! You're like...decaying! Tell me  _pleaseeee._ "

Jisung sighed.

"It's just...I messed up with Minho, I loved him alot and...I don't know why it hurts so much..."  
"Hyungie, he's going to be back soon...and you have other people that love you so so so soo much!"  
"It's not the same Jeongin...I..I love him...like...romantically, and I really thought when he kissed me, he felt the same way, but I was wrong."  
"Would you believe me if I said someone loved you romantically."  
"Probably not."  
"What if I prove it to you?"  
"What do you mean prove-"

Jisung was cut off by Jeongin kissing him. He didn't do anything, he was stunned.

Jeongin pulled back, looking into his hyung's eyes.

"Do you believe me now hyung?"  
"Jeonginie... listen I...I appreciate it, and I love you so much, your such a great friend, but I can't replace my feelings, and I don't want you to try and get the secondhand of my loneliness, you deserve better."  
"But hyung, I can't replace my feelings either! I lo-"  
"I can't Jeongin and neither can you so that's it! Just give up!"

Jeongin was stunned, never had Jisung spoke to him like that, let alone yell at him. He didn't mean to hurt his hyung more.

"Jisungie hyung...I'm sorry..."  
"I am too, let's just...go home."

Jisung began walking away, leaving the maknae in the street, unaware of the tears rolling from the younger's eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol sorry for the short chapter, kind of a filler, I needed something in between the party before another minsung interaction  
> but yea user subscriiiiiiiibe for more!!   
> and happy new year!!


	6. Soup and Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back  
> back again  
> Minho's back  
> tell Jisung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for all the sadness xD

After Jeongin's confession, things were quiet. 

The maknae took it quite easily, since he knew it was a risk to begin with, but Jisung got worse, he actually got sick over the weekend, and didn't even come to school today.

The group was making their way out of school until they heard 

"Hey guys! You've seen Jisung anywhere?"

Lee Minho.

"Hey Minho, where've you been?" Chan asked.  
"I was visiting my grandmother, it was a kind of spur of the moment trip, we got news that she was sick, but all is well...anyway...Jisung here? I've been waiting here and he won't answer my texts."

The group exchanged looks. They didn't want to press the situation any further, but they also wanted to help. Jeongin stepped forward.

"He's been a sad wreck since you left, even got himself sick, so you better go fix what you did."

Everyone was shocked by his words, but frankly, he was right.

Minho left, thanking the boys, headed toward Jisung's house.

 

***

"Jisung, next time I see you leave this house without a coat, you will be grounded, look at you, sniffling and coughing, be more careful." Jisung's mom scolded. 

Jisung just responded with a hum, waiting for his mom to leave the room. He lay in bed, cuddled up with a warm blanket and teddy bear in his arms. 

"Byung, do you feel as sick as me?" Jisung asked the white bear in his arms.   
"Lucky, ah at least I'm getting out of school." 

Jisung then heard his mom's voice from downstairs 

"Jisungie honey! Your friend is here to visit you! I'm sending him upstairs!!"  
"Okay!!"

"Byung maybe Binnie hyung is here, you love his hugs." 

There was a knock on the door.

_That's weird, usually these goofs just barge in_

"Come in?"  
"Hi Jisungie..." 

_MINHOLY SHIT_

"M-minho hyung?"  
"Yea, hi..."

Jisung sat up in his bed

"Um, wanna sit?"

Minho nodded, taking a seat next to Jisung on the bed. 

"I heard you were sick, so I picked up some soup from the cafe that we went together and um...the lady recognized me and gave me free cookies again."

_Wow she remembered the boyfriend who isn't mine._

"Jisungie...I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I just...I guess I was surprised...at myself? The night of the party, it was fun and wonderful and I want you to know you did nothing wrong."  
"Hyu-"  
"And I didn't mean to leave so suddenly, my family got a call that my grandma was sick and we had to go, I didn't mean to push you away."  
"Hyu-"  
"I don't want you to be sad-"  
"HYUNG! I'm fine really, I was...a bit over dramatic but, thank you for coming here and explaining, it makes me feel alot better."

The two smiled at each other. Minho held Jisung's hand, not to help him walking, not because he tripped, because he wanted to hold his hand. 

"Hyung..."  
"Jisungie, what are you doing to me?"  
"What do you mean-"

Minho kissed Jisung softly.

_OHMYGOSHS HS WAIT HOE UR SICK_

Jisung pulled away

"Hyung I'm sick."  
"Well I guess that can wait then, wanna have a cookie?"  
"Not really-"  
"Jisung, have. a. cookie."  
"Okay...?"

Jisung took the cookie, looking at the frosting, it said  **Jisung, will you go out with me**

"..did the barista actually give you the cookies like this..?  
"No silly, she did remember me, which is how I got them for free, but i asked her to do the frosting for me."  
"Well...yes."

Minho smiled, and then Jisung did. 

They spent the rest of the afternoon together, Minho feeding Jisung soup, helping him with homework, giving him medicine (his mom watching from the door and then Jisung yelling at her, Minho poking Jisung's blushing cheeks."

"I have to go Sungie."  
"Noooo you just became my boyfriend you have to stay."  
"Aish don't pull aegyo on me or else I'd never leave."  
"Visit tomorrow?"  
"Of course."

Minho pecked Jisung's forehead and left. Jisung then went to the group chat

**Get Jisung a Boyfriend Squad**

**You changed the name to Jisung got a boyfriend**

**Dablix: NO WAY  
Maknae bby: WAIT WHAT, OMG HYUNGIE**

**YES WAY  
AND JEONGIN ITS LIKE 10 PM WHY ARE YOU STILL UP**

**Maknae swag: studying, but anyway WOW IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU!!!  
Aussie hyung: Our baby is all grown up ;-;**

**Hyung pls**

**Voldemort: did you guys kiss again**

**WHAT KIND OF SPY ARE YOU FKDIED**

**Dablix: THEY DID  
Teddy Hyung: how long was it**

**HYUNG**

**Maknae bby: were you freaking out too much to count**

**GO TO SLEEP**

**Pretty boi: woo another couple in the group  
Minnie: yee we aren't the only ones anymore!!! :D**

**Yeppp now we just gotta wait for Changbin and Felix**

**Voldemort: 1) changbin HYUNG 2)STFU**  
Dablix: no dont stfu keep going   
Dablix: Binnie hyung do you like meee~  
Voldemort: I am incapable of feeling, I am a dark being

**That's the reason you're Voldemort in my phone**

**Voldemort: thanks I appreciate it  
Minnie: YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO SAY HIS NAME :<**

**sorry minnie**

**anyway, night guys**

****  
  
  
Jisung set his phone on his dresser, charging it, smiling.

He can't wait to get back to school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEE EVERYTHING IS BETTER :D
> 
>  
> 
> SUBSCRIBE FOR CHAPTER UPDATES  
> I ALSO DO OCCASIONAL ONE SHOTS :D


	7. Back Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung comes back to school and things are kinda awkward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im in school and have a free period, so hi!

"HAN JISUNG IF YOU DON'T GET TO SCHOOL RIGHT NOW I WON'T LET MINHO OVER FOR A MONTH!" Jisung's mother yelled.

He almost ran out of the house in pajamas at that threat, his mother smiling at how her son was so giddy about this other boy.

Jisung made his way to school, entering his first class, taking his seat next to Changbin.

"Hey buddy, feel better?"  
"Yea, thanks for taking me home that day."  
"No prob, btw, boyfriend alert."

Jisung didn't know whether to be concerned about Changbin saying b.t.w out loud, or the fact Minho was walking into their math class.

"Hi Sungie, you look alot better."  
"H-hi, yea I feel alot better too."  
"That's good." Minho pecked Jisung's cheek, "I have to get to my seat, see you at lunch."

Jisung nodded shyly, turning his head towards Changbin who wore a smug smile.

_If this toad says anything I'm punching the air out of his lungs._

Luckily for Changbin, he somehow knew Jisung might have killed him, so he decided to wait until he had 6 other body guards to tease him.

The day went by, Jisung somewhat avoiding Minho in the halls, his friends confused as to why.

Finally, lunch came around, and Jisung, once again, was a nervous wreck.

"Jisung, he's your boyfriend."  
"EXACTLY, THIS IS OUR FIRST LUNCH AS A COUPLE"  
"Jisung, you're exaggerating, just calm down." Chan coaxed.

Jeongin then came to the table, awkward silence soon filling the table, until Felix spoke.

"What happened between you two?"  
"Nothing-"  
"I confessed to Jisungie hyung and kissed him."

The entire table was shocked.

_SINCE WHEN WAS HE SO CONFIDENT DA FUQ WHERE DID MY BABY GO_

"I can explai-"  
"No explanation needed, I was rejected, I moved on, like you said, right hyungie? All is good."

Jisung felt the venom spit from Jeongin's words.

"Jeonginie, a word please."

The two stepped out of the cafeteria into the hall.

"Jeonginie, I'm really sorry, I was upset that day, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."  
"...Yea I know, I'm sorry for being rude."  
"It's fine, I could never be mad at my favorite maknae anyway."  
"I'm the only maknae."  
"Exactly."

The two smiled, which soon turned into a laugh. It was good that things were back to normal. The two headed back to the table, where Minho was with the others.

"Hi Sungie."  
"H-hi..."

Jisung shyly took a seat next to his boyfriend. Minho smiling.

"No need to be shy baby."

_bAbY GOSH THIS BOI IS TRYING TO KILL ME_

"WE SHOULD GO ON A GROUP DATE." Felix exclaimed.  
"A group date?"  
"YEA! Me and Binnie, you and Minho, Seungmin and Hyunjin, Chan and Woojin, and Jeongine and..."  
"It's okay, I don't have to go."

Jisung frowned, the maknae was left out, until he remembered.

"Jeonginie, there's actually a freshman in the dance team who I remember is interested in you, does the name Bang Yedam ring a bell?"

Jeongin's eyes widened, his cheeks visibly turning pink

"N-no don't know him."  
"Jeongin, don't lie."  
"Fine...he um...he um may have talked to me a few times, and after all that drama with Jisungie hyung, I may have started hanging out with him more..."  
Felix then yelled out again "GREAT SO INVITE HIM!! GROUP DATE!!!!!!!!!"

Chan hit Felix for being too loud, the rest of the table laughing. 

They decided their group date would be at the amusement park in the next town, everyone excited to go.

Minho then walked home with Jisung, hands together, fingers interlaced.

"Hyung, can you come over."  
"Sorry Sungie, I have a physics test to study for."

Jisung pouted. 

"Aish don't do that, you're alot more open when we're alone, huh?"  
"..."  
"Now who's quiet hmmm?"  
"Hyuuuung!"  
"Seriously Jisung, don't let anyone limit you, okay? We can be 100% with each other, 24/7."  
"Okay hyungie..."  
"Jisungie."  
"Yea-"

Minho kissed him sweetly

_Since when was this guy so smooth oof_

"See you tomorrow Sungie."  
"Bye bye hyungie."

Jisung stepped inside his house.

"Han Jisung."

He froze.

"Yea mom?"

_Oh god did my report card come in the mail?? I swear I had at least a B in History._

"Do you let Minho kiss you all the time?"

Jisung's eyes widened

"MOM!"  
"What? I want my son to be confident in his relationships! You should initiate every now and then, I bet Minho would enjoy it."

Jisung ran up to his room, cheeks burning, once again, consulting the group chat

**Cute Bois who date other cute bois**

_Felix what the absolute fuck_

**Felix did you change the name again**

**Dablix: yeppp**  
**Pretty Boi: well it's not wrong**  
**Voldemort: What up losers**  
**Maknae bby: only real losers say what up**  
**Voldemort: THE DISRESPECT**  
**Aussie Hyung: you children are so loud**

**Guys  
My mom caught minho kissing me **

**Teddy Hyung: shes not phobic is she?  
Minnie: : <**

**No no thank god no**  
**shes actually the opposite**  
**she said i should initiate some of them**  
**said minho would like that better**

**Dablix: he's been doing everything?  
Maknae bby: hyung you're a bottom?**

**JEONGIN DONT SAY THAT**

**Pretty boi: he's not wrong**

**SHSHSSHHH**

**Aussie Hyung: from an older person's perspective, your mom isn't wrong**  
**Teddy hyung: yea, it might surprise minho a bit if you take charge, but he might like it**  
 **Voldemort: try it you weenie**

**why are you calling me a weenie  
you got a boyfriend by being exposed**

**Voldemort: why do i get not respect from any of you**

**who knows**  
**anyways**  
**thanks woojinie and channie hyung**

**Dablix: HEY WE HELPED TOO**

**Sure -_-**

And with that, Jisung put his phone away, starting his homework, excitement filling him as the weekend neared. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should i make a bonus chapter about the Jeongin x Bang Yedam thing?


	8. Bonus Chapter: Jeongin's Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of Bang Yedam and Yang Jeongin

Since Jeongin was always around his upperclassmen friends, he was envied by the other freshman, and sadly, sometimes avoided by the really mean ones.

But there was one person who always liked Jeongin for who he was, and not the company he shared, Bang Yedam.

Another popular freshman, who actually skipped a grade or two, being younger than Jeongin but still in the same grade, he always treated Jeongin with sweetness and nothing else.

But the day Jeongin asked Jisung out, Yedam was there in the park that Jeongin retreated to. He was the one who comforted Jeongin, the one who said everything would be okay, the one who made Jeongin feel warm again.

The period that Jisung was mopey to when he was absent, Jeongin spent alot of time with Yedam, which wasn't noticed by his hyungs.

The two would talk about random classes and teachers, Yedam telling him about how much he loved being on the dance team, coaxing Jeongin to join, the latter refusing. 

They would even occasionally go to the park together, tutor each other, regular things, until Jeongin started realizing that his heart beat a little faster each time he was with Yedam.

In denial, Jeongin convinced himself it was the aftermath of his rejection making him feel that way, but even after Jisung's return, the younger boy made Jeongin's heart soar.

When Jisung mentioned asking him to the group date, Jeongin felt his heart go mad, of course he wanted to, but what would Yedam think? 

_ You can do it Jeongin, just talk to him normally. _

"Hey..Yedam."  
"Hi Jeonginie hyung!"  


Yedam smiled cutely, Jeongin getting shyer by the second

_ Cmon do it, you can do it I BELIEVE AT YOU _

"Um this might be a bit of a weird question..."  
"Go on hyungie."  
"Well uh, my hyungs are all...going on a group date...and I was wondering...if you wanna go with me?"  
"On a date?"  
"Yea.."  


_ Rejection part two coming in at real speed _

"I'd love to hyung."  
"Ah ok um, it's this saturday um, should I pick you up or....um"  
"Hyungie don't be so nervous, I really like you, so let's just hang out like we normally do, kay?"  
"..okay..." 

Yedam pecked Jeongin's cheek

"See you there hyungie~" 

Jeongin blushed a bright red, meeting his hyungs at the end of the day was no joy at all.

"JEONGINIE HAS A BOYFRIEND! JEONGINIE HAS A BOYFRIEND!" Felix sang out  
"HYUNG SHUT UP"  
"YOU CAN'T SAY SHUT UP TO YOUR HYUNG."  
"HYUNG I KINDLY REQUEST YOU TO SHUT YOUR MOUTH."

Jeongin stomped on home with the others pestering, his mom even joining in because Changbin made sure to let her know of their plans and that Jeongin should be "date ready."

Oh what a day Saturday will be for everyone


	9. Gay Amusement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited amusement park group date finally comes around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you might get cavities from this chapter

The group date was set at 12 pm on Saturday. But Jisung being himself, was up since 8 am freaking out. He showered, he dried his hair, he even took one of his mom's face masks. He just wanted to look perfect for his first real date.

"Eomma, which flannel should I wear?"  
"You're going on a date, shouldn't you dress up a little?"  
"GROUP date, and its an amusement park, how am I supposed to dress up?"  
"Let me at your closet."

Jisung's mother pushed through, looking through the clothes, selecting different garments for Jisung.

Chan rented a big van for them all to go the park in, saying he'd be at Jisung's door at 11, but Minho begged to come see Jisung for a bit before the group date. 

"Eomma my hair is fine!!"  
"Aish, Jisung, let me comb it a bit more! You need to look good for you boyfriend!"  
"EOMMA!!"

Jisung pouted as his mom put the finishing touches on Jisung.

It was then that the  doorbell rang. Jisung ran down, opening the door and engulfing Minho in a big hug.

"Nice to see you too Sungie."  
"Sorry, I'm just excited."

Jisung stepped back, and Minho stared. Jisung usually wore flannels and beanies, that's what Minho was used to. Jisung had his hair swept back, wearing a white tshirt and a black jacket that had PINK FLOYD written on the back along with black skinny jeans. 

_He's staring, is that good staring??? IS GOOD STARING EVEN A THING??? EOMMA WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME??_

"Hyungie...?" 

Minho stepped closer, not even bothering to close the door behind him, pulling Jisung in for a sweet kiss, and almost immediately Jisung kissed back, their lips moving in sync until a camera shudder was heard.

_EOMMA WHAT ARE YOU DOING- wait what?_

Chan stood in the doorway.

"I texted you saying I'd be coming earlier since there's traffic, but I didn't expect to see you making out in the middle of your front door."  
"WHY DID YOU TAKE A PICTURE?"  
"It was cute, also we need some sources of blackmail."

_CHANNIE HYUNG I THOUGHT YOU WE'RENT EVIL HOW COULD YOU_

Minho pecked Jisung's lips once more.

"Let's get going, oki Sungie?"

Jisung blushed and nodded.

"Bye Eomma!!"   
"Bye sweetie! Have fun!"

The car ride was about an hour, Minho and Jisung sat in the corner of the back seat together, snuggling while sleeping.

"Guys we're here!!" Woojin exclaimed. 

Jisung groggily woke up. Minho greeting him with a soft smile. 

"Okay, so we can split up, but at 6 is the fireworks display, we're gonna watch from the ferris wheel, so meet there at 5:45!" 

The group broke off into their separate couples. 

_Okay it's your first date, but nothing special right, treat it like a regular day, you'll be fine!_

With that positive attitude, Jisung smiled at Minho, the latter taking his hand. It was then that his mother's voice appeared in his head saying "you should initiate every now and then, Minho would like it."

It haunted Jisung's mind, but he tried to brush it off, focusing on enjoy their moment now, hoping to figure it out later.

They passed a game stand, where Jisung saw a big plushie of Doraemon, accidentally letting out a little gasp, immediately covering his mouth.

"Sungie, did you see something you like?"  
"No, it's fine hyung."  
"You my boyfriend Sungie, I'm gonna win it for you."  
"But hyung its fine-"  
"Sungie, I'm doing it."

Minho stepped up to the counter, the employee explaining that he'd have to knock down 3 cans for a small prize, 5 for the big ones, in only one shot. 

Minho tried once, he got 4, he tried again, he got 4, he was about to pick up another ball until Jisung stopped him.

"Hyungie you really don't have to."  
"I can do it Sungie, I just need some luck."

_Initiate something Initiate something Initiate something Initiate something Initiate something_

Jisung pecked Minho's cheek, causing Minho's eyes to widen, but soon be replaced by a squishy smile. He threw the ball, hitting all 6 pins. 

"...I did it?"  
"..you did it...YOU DID IT OH MY GOSH HYUNGIE YOU DID IT."  
"No.."  
"What?"  
"We did it, me and my good luck charm."

Jisung blushed. 

The employee smiled at the two, asking which prize they would like, Jisung pointing at the big Doraemon plushie, taking it with a big smile.

"Thank you hyungie.."  
"Anything for my boyfriend." 

The two had a great time, but soon got hungry.

"Hyung there's a food truck there, I'll order, you find seats."  
"Okay Sungie."

Jisung waited in the line, and was soon going back to his seat with the tray of food, until two guys stood in his way.

"Hey there cutie."

_Ew no get away rat_

"Uh, I gotta go...my boyfriend is waiting."

"Of course a babe like you has a boyfriend, but how bout ditching him for a bit to play with us, huh?"

_Another rat?? Um??_

"Sorry but I should really go-"  
"Back off he's mine."

Minho suddenly appeared, pulling Jisung away to their table.

Jisung set the tray down, looking at Minho with a worried expression.

"Hyungie...are you mad at me?"  
"No, I'm more mad at those two rats."

_HE CALLED THEM RATS TOO, WE'RE THE PERFECT COUPLE_

"And a little bit at myself."  
"Why? You didn't do anything wrong?"  
"You said I was your hero all the time so how could I have not been there to protect you."

Jisung blushed

_He remembered my bullshit oh gosh._

Jisung took Minho's hand, rubbing Minho's knuckles with his thumb.

"Hyungie, you're the boyfriend ever, don't feel bad." 

Minho smiled shyly, the two eating together. 

Soon everyone gathered by the ferris wheel.

"Um, there's only 4 to a cart, so 2 of you will have to go alone." the employee spoke.  
"Minho and Jisung can go alone, k byeeeee!" Felix said as the rest went into their own carts.

Minho and Jisung stepped into their private cart. 

The ride began to move, they slowly moved up, little stops happening as other people got on. 

Soon they reached the top. The clock struck 6, the fireworks going off, illuminating the sky, the lights of the amusement park below them, and Minho in the middle of it all. A sudden surge of confidence made it way through Jisung.

"Hyungie..."  
"Yea Sungie?"

Jisung cupped Minho's face, slowly moving in until their lips touched. The kissed deepened as Minho tilted his head, arms around Jisung's neck. Once again, the two felt like they were the only people on the planet, nothing but them and their love. The kiss went on, sweet and passionate, only moving apart for short breaths to continue. It was all good until they heard a loud voice.

"EXCUSE ME! The ride is over you have to get off."

The two separated, both blushing furiously. 

_THANKS FOR RUINING THE MOMENT FERRIS WHEEL DUDE_

The two got off the ride, meeting the rest of their group.

"HAHA YOU GUYS GOT YELLED AT!" Felix exclaimed  
"We thought the private cart would get you guys time to talk, not eat each other's faces." Changbin said

The two blushed, Minho laughing nervously.

Soon the boys were heading back to the car, Minho and Jisung lagging behind a bit.

"Sungie"  
"Hm?"  
"Can you..."  
"Can I what?"  
"Can you kiss me more often...?"

Jisung's eyes widened. 

"Good things happen when you kiss me...sometimes it's nice to be on the receiving side.."

Jisung giggled.

"Hey don't laugh-"

Jisung pressed his lips against Minho's, cutting his words off.

"Cmon let's go before Channie hyung leaves us." Jisung said, pulling Minho to walk faster.

After the most eventful first date, Jisung retreated to his bed. He placed Doraemon next to Byung, looking at his lockscreen of him and Minho, until a notification appeared.

**Bunny Boyfriend <3: Night baby, love you**

Jisung's cheeks burned. They haven't said that over text, let alone out loud before.

**Love you too hyungie  
** **Good night <3**

_Aish Lee Minho, the things you make me do_

Jisung sighed contently, melting into the blankets, slowly drifting asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed!! subscribe for more!! <3


	10. My Boy and His Couch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of cuddles because they're in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG 1000 HITS  
> THANK YOU SO MUCH <3

December had come around quickly, the snow was falling, the boys getting snow days left and right. 

Friday the 16th, snow was piled outside, and Jisung sat by his window, cuddling his stuffed animals, watching the snow fall. He heard his phone ping, the special tone he set for Minho, it was a recording of Minho saying "Heart!" 

**Bunny Boyfriend <3: Sungie, wanna come over? **

**Sure :3**

**Bunny Boyfriend <3: ooh, what if we have a sleepover? **

**YESYESYES IM GONNA ASK MY MOM**

Jisung practically threw his phone down, running down the stairs.

"EOMMA!!"  
"What is it?"  
"Can I have a sleepover at a friend's house?"  
"A friend or Minho?"

_Damn, I'm busted, this woman is too good_

"...Minho..."  
"Make sure to pack your cute pajamas, the fluffy ones."  
"Eomma...it has a bunch of bunnies all over it."  
"Minho will appreciate it."  
"But eomma-"  
"You're not going without them."

_Aish she needs to stop playing cupid._

Jisung went back upstairs, quickly showering, drying his hair, packing his bag with his blue fleece bunny pajamas, his toothbrush, undergarments, and now the hard part.

_Byung...or Doraemon...? Minho wouldn't mind if I brought both, right?_

Jisung quickly stuffed both plushies into his bag, putting on his coat, beanie, and pink scarf, heading out to Minho's house. 

_I wish i had a hand warmer cuz I'm freezing my tatas off_

Soon he reached Minho's house, ringing the bell.

"Sungie? Why didn't you call, I could have driven you!"  
"Hyungie, you live like 4 blocks away."  
"Doesn't matter, get in here."

Minho pulled Jisung inside, closing the door behind him. He took Jisung's coat and scarf, hanging them neatly in the coat closet, still seeing his boyfriend shiver, he brought him in for a hug.

"You want something warm to drink? Tea?"  
"Hmmm..."  
"I have hot chocolate too~"  
"And marshmallows?"

Minho smiled at the sparkle in the younger's eyes when sweets were mentioned.

"Yes, we could bake cookies as well."  
"Uwa...wouldn't we make a mess, also doesn't your mom need the kitchen?"  
"Actually they left for the weekend, they went to check on my grandma."   
"Oh.."

_OH SWEET JESUS I'M ALONE WITH MINHO LIKE WEJSDFUGIOWEF_

Minho kissed Jisung sweetly. 

"We have the entire house to ourselves."  
"Y-yea.."  
"Don't worry Sungie, I won't do anything you aren't ready for." 

Minho smirked with a little wink, causing Jisung's mind to race, and cheeks to burn.

"YAH HYUNG DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT"

Minho laughed at his flustered boyfriend. Leading him to the kitchen.

"Cookies first?"  
"Yesyesyes!"  
"Aish calm down, you shouldn't even have sugar, you're too excited."

Jisung pouted, looking at Minho with puppy eyes. The latter melting. Faking to be hurt, Minho grunted, putting his hands over his chest.

"Help..I've been shot by cuteness."

Jisung slapped his arm playfully. The two began their cookie making process, deciding on classic chocolate chip cookies. 

Minho was mostly in charge, Jisung handing him things he needed, and when he got bored of doing that he begged Minho to let him do something. Minho taught him how to crack an egg, they stirred the batter in the most cliche fashion, Minho's arms wrapped around Jisung, guiding his hand with the spoon. Jisung spilled in more chocolate chips than needed, Minho cringing internally at how cloying these cookies would be. 

Minho popped them into the oven, cleaning up the mess that mostly Jisung made while the other washed himself off and changed into his pajamas, he somehow got covered in flour.  

Minho sat on the couch, looking through Netflix for a movie to watch, until he heard shuffling by the door, he saw Jisung through a crack in the door, and even with the small space, Minho could see him blushing.

"Sungie, what's wrong?"  
"I look stupid.."  
"What? Why would you think that?"   
"Eomma made me pack these stupid fluffy pajamas..."

Minho smiled, really wanting to see his cute boyfriend.

"Cmon Sungie, I bet you look adorable." 

Jisung reluctantly opened the door, stepping into the living room, wearing his baby blue fleece pajamas, small white bunnies littering his shirt and pants, playing with the sleeves of his shirt that covered his hands completely, head down looking at the carpet. 

Minho found it utterly amazing how sometimes Jisung looked like a babe, like their first date, but other times he was an adorable fluff ball. 

_He must think I look like an idiot_

He didn't even dare look up, but he heard footsteps

_IS HE GONNA TOSS ME IN THE SNOW?? Jisung he's your boyfriend why would he do that. SHUT UP ITS STILL POSSIBLE_

Minho engulfed Jisung into a hug, but what Jisung didn't expect was to be lifted, letting out a squeak as his feet lost contact with the floor, Minho falling onto the couch with Jisung in his arms, littering his round cheeks with kisses.

"You look so cute and fluffy, I just want to hug you forever."

Jisung giggled, pecking Minho's lips, snuggling into him.

"What movie do you want Sungie?"   
"Hm..."  
"Or I can get my laptop, I have Ghibli movies downloaded on it."

Once again Jisung's eyes sparkled, screaming HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE repeatedly. 

Minho hooked his laptop up to the TV, the two snuggling together while watching. Minho had gotten the cookies and hot chocolate.

Toward the end of the movie, Minho had grown drowsy, slowly falling asleep.

When the movie ended, Jisung had tried waking Minho up.

"Hyungie, wake up."

No response

"Lee Minho rise."

No response

"Awaketh Hyung."

No response.

_Damn this guy is a heavy sleeper._

Jisung tried shaking him, nothing worked, until a lightbulb went off in his head.

He cupped Minho's cheeks and kissed him forcefully. A few seconds later, the kiss was being returned. 

_Aha so now you're awake._

Jisung pulled away, looking into Minho's eyes.

"We're you pretending to sleep?"  
"At first no, after 'Awaketh Minho' I was though."

Jisung chuckled at his own silliness.

"Wanna hit the sack?"  
"Hyung its like 8pm"  
"Never too early to cuddle in bed."

_Can't argue with that logic._

The two went to Minho's bed room, Minho already crawling into the sheets.

"Wait, I need to get something."

Jisung went to his bag, Minho smiling at the sound of the pitter patter of his feet when he was walking. He came back to the bed with his plushies, Minho smiling softly.

"I met Doraemon, but whose this?"  
"Oh, this is Byung! I had him since I was a kid."

Minho smiled, kissing Jisung's forehead, pulling him closer. He pet his head, and soon Jisung wrapped his arms around Minho, their legs tangling together under the sheets, until the sound of their breathing lulled them to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and there we go!! once again thank you so much!!  
> also question  
> would you like it if i did some bonus chapters from minho's pov?


	11. Sunshine Next To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho wakes up and is happy that he woke up to the sun snuggling into him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS MINHO POV!!!!   
> also i changed my username because im double biased now with jisung and seungmin

The alarm went blaring and Minho's eyes shot open, scrambling for his phone he turned it off. 

_Aish Minho why do you even have weekend alarms._

He turned to his side, and swooned. Jisung was next to him, tightly hugging Byung, his lips in a cute pout as he breathed slowly.

_What a cutie, I'm dating the sun._

Minho moved the hair out of Jisung's eyes, kissing his forehead lightly. He thought the latter was still sleeping, and was surprised when the younger mumbled "five more minutes eomma" with an annoyed tone.

"Sungie, it's hyung not eomma."

Jisung's eyes shot open his cheeks turning red with embarrassment. 

"...You didn't hear that."  
"Aish your eomma must be so tired dealing with you."  
"Yah!"  
"It's okay, I can help take care of you~"

Jisung grabbed Doraemon and threw him at Minho. The latter laughing.

"Sungieeee you shouldn't have done that."  
"What are you gonna do about- AHAHA"

Minho starting tickling Jisung's sides, causing him to burst out into laughter, squirming around trying to make Minho stop. Minho smiled as Jisung's laughs echoed off the walls.

_The purest sound in the world._

"Cmon Sungie, let's get up."  
"But hyuuuung, its cold."  
"Sungie you have to get up and eat, and I have to shower."  
"Then shower first and then I'll get up."  
"But we can shower together~"  
"HYUNG!!!"

Minho laughed and got up, smiling at his blushing mess of a boyfriend.

After he got out, Jisung was well back into sleep. Minho literally had to pry him off the bed, put him in the bathroom, and hand him his tooth brush. Making sure he wouldn't fall asleep on the bathroom floor, Minho then went to the kitchen, grabbing his favorite cereal and some milk. He started pouring the milk until he heard Jisung yell.

"HYUNG WHAT ARE YOU DOING??"  
"I'm...making some cereal?"  
"WHY ARE YOU PUTTING THE MILK FIRST?"  
"Uh-"  
"Hyung I love you but this is the worst thing you have ever done."

_I'm very sure I've done worse but whatever you say babe_

"Jisung it's not that big of a deal-"  
"I refuse to give you kisses until you make the cereal correctly."

_Oh really?_

An evil smirk made its way on Minho's face as he pinned Jisung to the kitchen wall, holding the younger's wrists. Jisung's eyes widened, he saw Minho moving closer and slowly fluttered his eyes closed. 

"I thought you didn't want to kiss a cereal heathen?"  
"T-that's not what I said! I said  **I** wouldn't give you kisses."   
"And I won't give you kisses unless you accept my cereal making methods."

_Let's see your comeback now little bunny_

"...Fine whatever just kiss me ple-"

Minho forcefully kissed Jisung, the grip on his wrists tightening, causing the younger to whimper. Soon the kiss became much sweeter, Minho moving his hands to Jisung's cheeks, the latter running his hands through Minho's hair. It was all well until they heard the door open.

"Minho we're home!!"

 _Oh shiitake mushrooms_  

Minho pulled away, the two of them haphazardly trying to fix their appearances. Minho quickly making the cereal and shoving Jisung into the chair next to him.

"Eat the heathen cereal."

Jisung pouted, and begrudgingly began eating.

"Oh, Jisung is here?." Minho's mother asked.  
"Uh yea"  
"Why?"

_You absolute idiot..._

"I came over because Minho missed you guys so much, he didn't want to have breakfast alone."

_Sungie..._

The two ate in silence as Minho's parents were upstairs unpacking and resting from their trip.

"Sungie listen I'm sorry I didn't tell them-"  
"Hyung it's fine, you don't have to force yourself."  
"But...they deserve to know and-"  
"Hyung don't push yourself to doing something you regret, take your time with it." 

Minho smiled fondly.

_What did I do to have an angel for a boyfriend?_

The two then went and packed Jisung's stuff, Minho walking him home.

"Bye Sungie."

Jisung tiptoed and kissed Minho sweetly

"Bye hyungie~"

Jisung went inside while Minho wore a goofy smile, walking home.

_Please let me keep him by my side, please_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahaha it wasn't supposed to get angsty but it kinda dididid so get ready for that next chapter


	12. Fight for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's time for Jisung to be the hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk how im gonna do this but aha here we go

Winter break had ended, everyone was headed back to school, routines were all normal, or so they thought. 

Minho had came to school with a mask over his face, and a note along with it, permitting him to wear it during school. This obviously had the boys worried, especially Jisung.

"Hyung, what happened?"  
"Nothing Sungie."

_You never lie to me, why are you starting now?_

"Hyung something did happen, please tell me!"  
"Jisung, its for the best if I don't tell you."  
"But I'm your boyfriend-"  
"Jisung! Please! Just...let it go, I have to go to class."

_What's happening? Did I do something? Wait...oh no...he didn't_

The entire day, Jisung tried to find Minho; he skipped math, he wasn't at lunch, the nurse said he had just gone back to class, and at the end of the day, apparently he had already gone home.

"Chan hyung!!"  
"Jisung?"  
"I think Minho hyung is in trouble."  
"What makes you think that?"  
"He's been distant, but I think he might have outed to his parents."  
"And...?"  
"And I think they didn't like it."

Chan grew worried for the latter as well, it was very out of character for Minho to leave so early, and that could also explain his mask today. Jisung on the other hand was more than worried, he was on the verge of tears. 

_It's your fault, your stupid feelings_

All Jisung wanted to do was run to Minho, he wanted to let him know that he cared, and that's what he did, he sprinted to Minho's house, only to see a horrible scene unfold.

"You aren't my son get out!"  
"Honey aren't you over exaggerating?"  
"No! No son of mine will be gay and if you were really my wife you'd back me up on this."

Minho stood in the doorway, head down, a bag being thrown by his feet.

"Go crawl to your boyfriend if you want to be with him."

Minho's father stormed inside, while Minho broke down into tears, his mother quickly hugging him.

"I'm so sorry baby, I'll try and convince him please give me sometime, please know that I love you so much and I'm sure your father still does too."

Jisung had his own tears rolling, running towards the two.

"Sungie...?"  
"Hyung I'm so sorry."  
"Sungie it's not your fault."  
"Even if it's not, I want to help you because I love and care about you."

Minho's mother smiled softly, happy to see that Minho had found someone that cared for him so much.

"Jisung dear, can Minho stay with you for a bit until I convince his father?"  
"Of course."

Jisung called his own mom, who was worried for Minho and offered to let him stay for as long as he needed. Minho's mom came down with a bigger bag with more of Minho's belongings, hugging him and telling him everything would be okay.

The two walked back to Jisung's house, Minho being warmly welcomed by Jisung's parents, wishing him luck in the situation. They then headed up to Jisung's room.

"You know we've been dating for like a month and I've never seen your room."  
"Ah, it's nothing special."

They soon were in front of a door that had Jisung's name written on the door in stickers, Minho smiling at the cuteness. Jisung opened the door with a little tadaaa!

Minho stepped inside, it wasn't anything super fancy but it was just like Jisung. The walls were painted a pale blue, a desk with a computer against the wall, some shelves with books and comics, a small tv set, and a twin size bed with Byung and Doraemon sat neatly on the pillow.

Jisung jumped onto the bed. 

"Hyung did you eat yet?"  
"Yea I did."  
"Come cuddle with me~"

Minho chuckled, walking over to sit next to Jisung. The younger laid Minho's head in his lap and began petting his hair.

"Everything is gonna be okay hyung."  
"Thank you so much Sungie."  
"No problem, I'd do anything for you."  
"You're the best."  
"So are you."

Minho sat up and kissed Jisung softly, the latter kissing back, soon tears could be tasted through the kiss, the brackish water causing Jisung to pull back.

"Hyung what's wrong?"  
"I'm just so happy to have you."  
"I can say the same."

Jisung pulled Minho in for a hug, petting his head, letting him cry until he calmed down. After Minho had finished crying, Jisung got him some water, telling Minho to change into his pajamas in the mean time. When Jisung came back, he too realized he had to change, but got flustered, forcing Minho to turn around and close his eyes, changing as fast as possible before joining his boyfriend on the bed. 

Minho wrapped his arms around Jisung, the smaller snuggling into Minho's chest, softly clenching onto the material of his shirt.

_It's gonna be okay hyung, I will fight for you._

"Good night hyung"  
"Night Sungie."  
"Hyung?"  
"Hm?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you too Jisung."

They both smiled, happy they couldn't see each other's faces, hiding their blushing cheeks.

_We finally said it_


	13. Not Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho can't go home yet so Jisung tries his best to make him happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol im in econ class

Jisung woke up and his bed was empty, he pouted, sitting up with his eyes squinting from the sunlight streaming into the room.

_This guy doesn't even morning cuddle_

"Hyuuuung where did you go?"

Minho was sat at the desk doing some homework.

"I'm right here Sungie."  
"Why are you up so early?"  
"Sungie its past noon."

Jisung rolled out of bed, hugging Minho from behind.

"Did you sleep well hyung?"  
"Of course I did, I slept next to the cutest boy in the world."

_Aish still at it with the smooth lines._

"Did you eat already?"  
"Mhm, your eomma made some eggs, she didn't want to wake you up though."  
"Hmm oki."

Jisung pecked Minho's cheek and went to the bathroom to freshen up. Minho had put on his glasses and continued working. Jisung came back into the room and gasped, scaring Minho.

"What? What is it?"  
"Hyung your glasses!"  
"What about them?"  
"They look cute!!"

Minho chuckled, Jisung bouncing up and down begging to try them on. Minho adored his excitement, they took pictures together with filters, the two laughing and enjoying their time. 

It was then that Minho got a call from his mom, answering it with a smile, but soon turning into a frown.

"Eomma?"  
"Minho honey I'm so sorry."  
"S-sorry for what?"  
"That man won't listen to me, he's so stubborn, I tried to convince him but he..."  
"What did he do?"  
"He wants to divorce. He said either you or him, and I picked you."

Tears began rolling down Minho's cheeks as he listened with wide eyes. Jisung immediately hugged him, rubbing circles in his back to calm him down. Minho hung up, and soon calmed down, explaining the situation to Jisung. He mentioned that his mom was looking for apartments near by and that he might have to stay longer.

"Well, hyung let's try and make this situation better."  
"Sungie I love you but that's kind of impossible."  
"No no it isn't, um look, your dad can't bother you anymore, you get to be with your eomma and you know she loves you...and we can still be together."

Minho smiled softly, he couldn't say it in that moment but he was thankful for Jisung's words. 

They younger wiped away the tears from Minho's face, pulling him into a sweet kiss.

"Let's go on a date hyung."  
"Oh um, sure?"  
"Where do you wanna go hyung?"  
"Hm...a movie."

Jisung smiled brightly, running to his computer to see any movies that jumped out at him. At first it was the new Pixar movie but the two decided on the newest Star Wars movie.

_Operation make Bunny Hyung happy is a go!!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter since im literally in class xD  
> but yee cute date coming up sorry for the angst it just happened


	14. Happy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung makes it his dying duty to make Minho happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haaaaaaa im so sorry i havent updated, school is great ya know, exams and stuff

Jisung bounced with excitement, bright and early, at 7 am.

"Sungie I love you but the mall isn't even open yet."  
"But hyuuuuuung it's date day!!"  
"Yes I know baby, but let's sleep a bit longer."

Jisung pouted, staring at his hyung who had his eyes closed. He huffed, and huffed again louder to see if it would gain Minho's attention.

_This is his day, don't be an annoying little shit like you usually are._

Jisung then decided to cuddle Minho, snuggling into his side. 

He lay there, it was warm, but he was too wide awake to be able to go back to sleep again. He took this as an opportunity to stare at Minho, his pretty face, soft brown hair falling perfectly, long eyelashes, cute nose, and those pretty pink lips Jisung loves to kiss oh so much.

_He wouldn't mind, right?_

Jisung kissed him once, and pulled away to see if he had disturbed him. 

_Heavy sleeper aren't ya_

He kissed him again, but this time for longer, and surprisingly got a response.

"Hey I thought you were sleeping."  
"Jisung I couldn't breathe."  
"Whoops."

Minho chuckled, getting out of bed, stretching.

"Sungie even if we go when the mall opens, the movie timings won't be until later."  
"Hmmm...how bout we play in the arcade until the movie?"  
"Sounds fun."

After freshening up and eating breakfast, waiting for the mall to open, and Jisung's mom picking out clothes for the  **both of them** , they finally were ready to go, around 11 am. 

Jisung wore a light pink sweater with a plaid shirt underneath with black jeans and a pair of sneakers.

Minho wore a black shirt with red jacket over and black jeans and sneakers as well.

They headed out for the mall, Jisung's mom giving them a ride.

Walking hand in hand, they walked past the stores to the theater with the small arcade next to it. They bought tickets for Star Wars, and waiting for an hour in the arcade.

"Hyung lets make a bet!"  
"Okay?"  
"Hm...whoever scores the most points in the basketball game has to do a dare!"  
"Oh you're on Sungie."

The two inserted their tokens, immediately shooting baskets, they were neck in neck. That was until Minho threw Jisung by saying I love you very VERY loudly, enough for the few other people in the arcade to look at them. 

The game had ended and Minho won.

"HYUNG THAT'S CHEATING."  
"No, cheating would have been if I pushed you out of the way."

Jisung pouted, but remembering the bright smile on Minho's face when he won.

"Fine, what's your dare?"  
"Hm...I'm gonna buy you something, and you have to wear it."  
"That's it?"  
"Yep, wait here I'll be back."

Minho came back with a small bag, Jisung pulling a pink flower crown out of it. He sighed.

"Okay, there you go."  
"Aw you look so cute, let me get a picture."

Jisung complied, doing aegyo as his boyfriend took his picture, happy that he was smiling so brightly.

The two then went into the theater, enjoying the movie together, Minho's arm wrapped around Jisung, feeding each other popcorn, and most importantly, Minho was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll try to update the other fics too, but i hope you liked this chapter!!


	15. Study (Date)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's midterm season and Jisung feels like he's dying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk why i only write in econ  
> but i havent written this fic is awhile

_Who the fuck cares about triangles_

"Han Jisung, could you put the next problem on the board."

_eXCuSE mE I dIDN'T hAvE mY hAnD uP_

Jisung sighed, going up trying to solve the problem on the board, trying to figure out whether to use sine or cosine.

Eventually he finished, and he was close to getting it right, just a small mistake, but it still put him in a bad mood all day. 

When it was lunch time Jisung sat with head on the table, groaning every now and then.

"Sungie?"

His ears perked up at the sound of Minho's voice, looking up with a pout.

"Aw baby what's wrong?"  
 **"Ew get a room."** Hyunjin said.  
"Hyunjin why don't you go kiss Seungmin or something." 

Seungmin's eyes widened, looking back at Hyunjin, and literally running away.

_Well that was weird._

"Jinnie, did you and Seungmin not kissed before?"  
"Uh...no?"  
"You've been dating longer than we have."  
"I don't know...we just...never had a moment."   
"Well, go find him??"  
"Shut up squirrel face I will."

Hyunjin stomped away, Minho taking his place next to Jisung, wrapping his arms around him.

"What's wrong?"  
"Trigonometry."  
"Ah...I saw."  
"Why am I in that class anyway, I'm the only sophmore, it's only juniors and seniors there."  
"Because you're smart baby, you just hit a stump."  
"A stump?"  
"Yeah, like one thing you have trouble with, and since midterms are soon, I could help you."

Jisung's pout turned into a bright smile and he said thank you at least 20 times.

The two went home, Minho got out all the books as Jisung got a snack, sitting down next to his boyfriend.

"Teach me, senpai."  
"One, I will but you're still doing the problems on your own. Two, never say that again."

Jisung chuckled, listening attentively as Minho explained the proper uses of sine, cosine, and tangent, etc.

Minho prepared a few problems for Jisung to solve, but when he saw Jisung struggling, he thought he could motivate him a bit.

"Sungie?"  
"Hm?"  
"If you get an A on this midterm, I'll take you on a super special date."

Jisung tried hiding his blush by continuing to look down at the books in front of him, but it was still very noticeable. Minho smiled, poking Jisung's cheek, continuing to help him with his math until Jisung finally got it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wohohooooo special date comin thru  
> i also have like  
> some not really sad but kinda sad stuff planned whoopsie


	16. Special Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody got an A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry i havent updated in awhile  
> things have been a bit crazy xD

"HYUUUUUUNG"  
"Hey Sung-"

Jisung pressed his lips against Minho, earning gasps and whistles from people in the halls. Minho pulled back, chuckling with a blush growing on his cheeks.

"You're in a good mood."  
"Yes I am!!"  
"May I ask why?"  
"I GOT AN A!!!  
"Sungie that's great!!"

Minho hugged him tightly, proud of his boyfriend, the poor squirrel studied all night but it payed off.

Jisung smiled brightly, he was happy, after that midterm, he understood trigonometry much better, thanks to his boyfriend.

"I guess I owe you something Sungie."

_oh gosh the special date i forgot oh my gosh i'm so excited uh play it cool jisung play it cool_

"Really?"  
"Mhm, your special date, wait till Saturday okay?"

_Saturday, Lee Minho it is a Tuesday morning you're going to make me sO exCItED fOUr dAYS iN adVAnCE??_

"Cool! Can't wait."

Jisung pecked his cheek and ran off to his next class.  

He was sat with Changbin in math class, Minho was across the room.

"Psst, hyung."  
"What?"  
"Have you and Felix ever gone on a special date?"  
"Special date? mm yea I guess, our anniversary."  
"How did you prepare?"  
"Prepare? He threw a hoodie on me and we hopped on his bike, I didn't know what he prepared."

_Aish useless hyung_

"If you thought my favorite date was useless information for you then you can go to someone else with your Minho vendettas."  
"Aaaa Binnie Hyung I love youuu"  
"Yea yea."

Soon the bell rang.

_Study hall with Hyunjin, maybe he can help_

Jisung ran to study hall, practically tackling Hyunjin when he saw the tall boy enter the library.

"What's up Sung?"  
"I need your expertise."  
"I only tutor for poetry on Thursdays."  
"What? No I needed relationship advice."  
"Oh, uh yea forget I said that then." 

_Poetry geek huh, wouldn't expect that from Mr. GoodLips_

"Anyway, did you and Seungmin ever go on a special date?"  
"Uh I guess you could say it was special? It was recent actually."  
"Spill the cola."  
"Aish okay, I just went to the park with him at sundown, we had a picnic, then we ran around the playground, he tagged me and we started running and laughing, I caught him, and we were really close...and then he just...kissed me."  
"hE KISSED YOU??"

A loud SHHHHH errupted from the other people in the library.

"You're supposed to be Mr. Good Lips, weren't you gonna do that whole sweep him off his feet thing?"  
"It doesn't matter."  
"Mmm okay, see ya later bud."

_I called him Mr. Good Lips out loud oh god_

Lunch time came, and he stuck to Chan and Woojin like a leech.

"Jisung, what is it?"  
"Why are you cranky."  
"You're literally following us."  
"Can't make out with Woojin with me here huh?"

Woojin came between the two, holding Chan back with a hug.

"What do you need Jisungie?"  
"Have you and Chan ever been on a special date.

"WE AREN'T DATING."

Woojin hushed Chan once more.

"No we haven't, why?"  
"Minho said he's gonna take me on a special date and I want to know how to prepare-"   
"Jisungie, just let Minho take you, if it's special, it means he's planning, so trust him, okay?"

_God I hate it when he's actually helpful_

"Thank you Woojinnie hyung, bye useless koala."  
"tHE DISRESPECT"  
"Bye Jisungie."

 __With that Jisung went on the rest of the day, patiently waiting for Saturday to come around


	17. The Grove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its actually sunday xD

Jisung woke up to Minho's warm embrace, it was surprising, considering he usually wakes up early to do school work.

Minho stirred in his sleep, Jisung looking up at his relaxed sleeping face, admiring his soft features.

Jisung pecked Minho's lips softly, but even that was enough to wake Minho up, his eyes fluttering open, a soft smile on his cheeks.

"Good morning Sungie."  
"Morning~"  
"You ready for today?"  
"What's today?"  
"Our special date silly."

_Oh shit I forgot_

"You forgot didn't you?"  
"No...maybe."

Minho snickered, sitting up in the bed to stretch. 

"We'll leave after breakfast."  
"Is this a whole day date?"  
"Yep."

Jisung's eyes sparkled, he had no idea what Minho had planned, but whatever it was, he was excited. 

The two headed downstairs where Jisung's mom had prepared some pancakes for them, kindly thanking her the two proceeded to eat, Jisung immediately drowning his in syrup.

"I forgot you had such a sweet tooth."

Jisung looked up at him with his cheeks stuffed with pancakes, nodding, causing Minho to laugh at his cute boyfriend.  

Minho instructed Jisung to wait in his room as he got things ready, and Jisung was more than excited.

_Where would he take me? Special...What's special? Hm maybe he found a dance studio? Not much of a date though...aish just calm down Jisung, trust Minho._

Minho opened the door, motioning for Jisung to come downstairs. He was lead outside where there was an unfamiliar car in their driveway. 

"My mom gave me the car for the day, hop in." 

Jisung's eyes sparkled, he loved going on long drives. 

"Can we roll down the windows?"  
"Even better, watch this."

Minho pressed a button on the dashboard, causing the top of the car to fold back, it was a convertible.

The two got in, buckled up, and backed out the drive way.

"So where are we going?"  
"It's a place that's very special, not many people know about it, it's kinda far though."

Jisung nodded, sitting back on his seat, relaxing, letting the sun hit his cheeks and the window blow through his hair, it was bliss.

And the thing that made it worth while was Minho sitting next to him. Jisung turned his head to look at Minho whose eyes were focused on the road, and admired his profile, his cute pointed nose, his high cheekbones, his sharp jawline, he was beautiful, and Jisung was entranced by him.

"Hyung."  
"Hm?"  
"You're really handsome."

Minho smiled, eyes turning into cute crescents.

"Sungie I'm trying to drive."  
"And you're doing a bang up job."

Jisung smiled as he saw Minho glare at him for a second before returning his eyes to the road.

Soon the started reaching the edge of the city into a more rural area, it seemed like they were heading up a hill.

"We're almost here, but we're gonna have to walk a bit." 

At the top, Minho parked his car in a very abandoned lot, only one or two cars in the entire lot, Jisung noticed a trail.

"Are we going there?"  
"Mhm, we might stray just a little." 

Minho got out a picnic basket from the trunk, taking the basket in one hand, and Jisung's hand in the other. 

The two began walking down the trail and Jisung was in awe by the greenery, the sun streaming through the small areas between the branches, and he looked as the sun shined off of Minho, looking as beautiful as ever.

"Alright so, we're gonna go off the path, careful of the branches."

Jisung reluctantly walked with Minho, who guided him by pulling him alongside him.

_This is too much like a horror movie now, everyone dies in forests oh god._

"We aren't gonna die Sungie, this place is monitored, there's only small and non poisonous wild life."

Jisung sighed in relief, but then realized Minho knew exactly what he was thinking.

"How did you know?"  
"Your palm started getting sweaty." 

Jisung blushed at his obvious nervousness, but it was soon replaced by shock when the greenery soon turned pink, flowers and cherry blossom trees littering the area.

"What...is this place?"  
"It's the Flower Grove, my mom and dad found this place when they were our age, mom told me this where they had their first date, and also got proposed to here, it is a special place full of lots of love and...I wanna share it with you." 

Jisung felt warm tears well up in his eyes, he smiled and hugged Minho tightly.

"I love you Jisung."  
"I love you too, Minho hyung." 

Minho connected their lips, moving his softly against Jisung's, the other kissing back while running his hands through Minho's hair.

The two separated, smiling brightly.

Minho opened up the picnic backet, laying down a blanket, unpacking a bunch of food and sweets.

Jisung sat next to Minho, leaning onto his shoulder.

They ate, they laughed, they cuddled, and the fell asleep under the warm sun rays peaking through the branches, surrounded by the aroma of sweet flowers.

 


	18. Stress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho was waiting for college decisions and was close to dying

"Hyung"  
....  
"hYUNG"  
....

_Aish if this guy doesn't respond the third time._

Things for Jisung and Minho were going great, until college acceptances starting coming out. Woojin and Chan had already gotten feedback from the school of their choices, both getting accepted.  
Minho and Changbin were still waiting, that being said, they both took completely different routes to waiting.

Changbin was pretty nonchalant about the situation, he went on with his life normally.   
Minho had been refreshing his email every second for the past two days, Jisung doesn't even think he slept. He swore he saw Minho at their desk with his face in his phone at 3 am, but that could have just been him having a bad dream.

It wasn't.

Minho had evident dark circles under his eyes, his hair was a mess, he entirely was just a mess.

And Jisung was getting tired of it. Yes he understood the immense amount of stress Minho was going through, waiting for the most prestigious dance academy to respond to his application must be nerve wracking, but there had to be something else he could do than refresh his email over and over.

Jisung snatched Minho's phone from his hand.

"Jisung??"  
"You aren't getting this back until you go to sleep."  
"But the deci-"  
"The decision won't go anywhere!! You have to be alive to see it, now go to sleep."

Minho trudged to the bed flopping down onto it.

Jisung lay next to him, petting his brown hair.

"Let's do something fun, to get your mind off of things."  
"Like what?"  
"Mm...Channie and Seungminnie said they were gonna dye their hair tomorrow, we can do it too!"

Minho chuckled.

"Sure why not, what color should I get?"  
"Hm...like a golden blonde! Ooh pick for me hyung!"  
"How bout...reddish purple?"  
"I like it!" 

Jisung consulted their group chat telling that they wanted to tag along, which ended up having all nine of them go anyway. 

>>

The next day all the boys went to the salon, some getting haircuts, other getting dye jobs.

Chan dyed his hair back to black, Seungmin dyed his hair to a dark red, Hyunjin dyed his black too, Woojin got his roots touched up, Felix went for a neutral light brown color, Minho and Jisung going for the colors they picked each other, and Changbin got an undercut.

Once they all went on their way home, Minho's phone went off, taking it out of his pocket as the two went up to their shared bedroom.

"Oh my god.."  
"Hyung what is it?"

Minho's eyes welled up with tears, he dropped to his knees, the brackish water flowing from his eyes. Jisung ran to his side, rubbing circles into his back.

"Hyung I'm so sorry-"  
"Jisung I got in."  
"What?"  
"F-full scholarship and everything!"

Jisung eyes also welled up, hugging Minho tighter.

"We have to tell the others!! Oh my gosh we should throw a party."  
"We're not throwing a party."  
"What if we wait for Changbin hyung? If he gets accepted to his culinary school or whatever then we can throw a big party for all of you!!"

Just then their phones went off, both opening their phones to check

**Stray Kids**

**#1 Idiot:  
** Binnie just got accepted!!

 **Voldemort:**  
I was going to tell them

 **#1 Idiot:**  
sorry I got excited

 **Jisquirrel:  
** Minho hyung got accepted too!!

 **Channie Hyung:  
** Congrats you guys!!

 **Woojinnie Hyung:**  
who knew huh

 **Voldemort:  
** whats that supposed to mean

 **Pretty Boy:  
** So are we throwing a party or what

 **Jisquirrel:  
** PARTY PARTY PARTY!

 **Minnie:**  
remember last time we threw a party

 **BBY Jeonginnie:  
** yea no spin the bottle this time

 **Bunny Boyfriend <3:  
**let's get planning then :D

The two smiled at each other, going downstairs for dinner to share the news with Jisung's mom, who then told Minho's mom, she was more than happy.

Both boys went to sleep happy that night, both out of relief, awaiting for the fun events in the near future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i wrote this as an excuse to have their hair colors up to date  
> the next chapter will have better content (i hope)


	19. Surprise? Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was supposed to be a celebration turned into breaking bad news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it might be sad whoops

The boys were all gathered at Chan's house, much like in October, minus the costumes.

Empty pizza boxes and chicken tubs were spread over the table, soda cans sat on coasters, light music playing in the background as the boys were sat talking. 

Jeongin was texting, they didn't mind since it was Yedam who couldn't come.

Felix and Changbin were sat on the couch, cuddling. 

Hyunjin and Seungmin were sat against the couch on the floor, Seungmin playing with the rings on Hyunjin's fingers. 

Jisung and Minho were sprawled out on the carpet, Jisung pouting from his stomach ache, Minho rubbing circles on the latter's tummy in hopes of comforting him.

They were all idle because Woojin asked Chan to step outside, all awaiting what would happen if they came back, until Felix spoke up.

"Anyone wanna go stalk them?"  
"What is with you and stalking people?" Jisung replied.

Felix didn't say anything, instead he pulled Jisung out of Minho's embrace and headed for the door, he peeked out, not seeing the couple but definitely hearing them.

With Jisung behind him, he tiptoed up to the sidewalk, where he saw two figures underneath the street light.

Quickly hiding behind a bench, Felix pulled out his phone.

"Felix this is weird and an invasion of privacy-"  
"Shh they're doing something."

Although they couldn't hear what they were saying, but intensely watched their actions.

Woojin took a step closer to Chan who had his face down, Woojin held his chin, lifting his head up, Chan's evident blush glowing under the lamp post. Woojin pressed their lips together, and Jisung ruined the moment with a squeak. Felix hit his shoulder, dragging him back inside.

Followed suit were the two eldest with their hands intertwined.

The boys cheered at the good news of the new couple.

Minho stepped up, looking up from his phone.

"I uh, have news as well."  
"What is it hyungie?" 

Jisung looked up at Minho with bright eyes, an almost pained expression painting Minho's face.

"I'm...moving, for college."

Jisung's eyes widened, the others falling to silence. Jisung was so used to Minho living with him he almost forgot that he'd have to leave.

"So...with your mom?"  
"Yeah, she found a job near my campus...and it's at least an hour away, the commute would be too much for a daily basis so...we found an apartment there."

Jisung let his head fall, he didn't want to cry, he didn't want Minho to feel bad, so, he looked up, smiled at him, and said "Good luck hyungie, I'll miss you."

And walked out the door.

Minho chased after him, leaving everyone in a stun. 

Why does every party they have take a wrong turn? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yepppp minho is leaving, but don't worry, things will get better, not that soon tho in their time (but irl it's probably gonna be a chapter or two of separation)


	20. Missing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung tries to stay strong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hELLO IM SORRY IT'S BEEN LIKE ALMOST A MONTH I REALLY DONT KNOW HOW TO WRITE CUZ IM DUMB  
> also school is like a drag  
> and im balancing art stuff on top so ahhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaa   
> soz

The day Minho moved was stagnant feeling.

The air was still but the sky was still cloudy.

The atmosphere was heavy but yet everyone stayed quiet. 

The boys helped Minho's mother with boxes while Jisung was still in his room, watching the older collect his things from his own room.

"Sungie? Are you okay?"  
"Yea hyungie I'm okay."

Minho looked at the younger, he was sat on his bed, legs folded up while fiddling his thumbs. He crouched in front of the younger, meeting him at eye level, he looked into his eyes. 

"Are you sure?"  
"I'm sure."

Minho kissed him softly, the younger chastely kissing back. However Minho's phone rung and he had to separate. 

 _Ne eomma?  
_ _yea i'll be right down  
_ _i was saying bye to jisungie_  
okay  
see you

Minho hung up, Jisung standing up and pulling Minho into a hug.

"Good luck hyungie, I love you."  
"I love you too Jisungie."

\--

The time passed rather quickly, Jisung would text Minho alot, the latter only being able to reply with small responses at night when he was finished with school and work. 

Occasional calls would happen, only for a few minutes before "Sorry babe I have to practice" or "Hey bubs I have to go, my shift is starting."

But Jisung tried to sound happy, he replied brightly but little did Minho know the soft whimpers that escaped the younger's lips and the he hung up. 

The happy mornings where Jisung would wake up in Minho's arms turned to a text that said  _good morning hyung!!! <3 _that would receive a reply hours later. 

Their breakfasts together where Minho would feed him turned into a 3 minute call asking Minho if he ate, Minho asking the same thing, and then having to hang about with a rushed "I love you Sungie, bye bye."

Jisung didn't want to cry.

He didn't want to show weakness, he wanted to support Minho as much as he could. 

He got out of school and went home, holding his Doraemon plushie close, until his phone rang, his special ringtone for Minho.

Enthusiastically, he picked it up.

"Hyungie!! Hi!!"  
"Hey baby, I have some time before my next class, are you home?"  
"Yes I'm home."  
"Ah that's good, say hi to your mom for me~"  
"Okaaay~"

Jisung thought that this could have been a longer conversation than their usual since Minho said he had some time instead of his usual "I have a minute or two"

"Hey hyungie so today Jeonginnie-"  
"Sorry baby, my train is here, I have to go, text me about it?"  
"...Okay, bye hyungie I love you."  
"I love you too"

And with that Jisung heard the endless beep that rung throught his ears. He hadn't seen Minho in person in awhile, he missed his hugs, his kisses, his presence in general.

Silent tears streamed down his cheeks, he just wanted his Minho back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'lL MAKE JISUNG HAPPY AGAIN I PROMISE FKGJE;GKBL;


	21. Running back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho struggles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooh hoo minho point of view yall

Minho sighed as he exited his last class of the day, his classmates waving bye as his phone pinged. 

**1 New Message from Manager:**

**Hey Minho, Mina told me you've been feeling a little down, so take the next two days off okay? She's covering for you  
Rest up kid**

Minho read the message over and over, he got the next two days off, he looked at the clock, 1 pm, if Jisung gets out of school at 3 he could make it.

He ran to his apartment as fast as he could, tossing his bag into his bedroom after taking his wallet and keys out of it. He quickly scribbled a note for his mom telling that he'd be visiting Jisung. 

He sprinted for the bus, it took about 20 minutes for the bus to arrive and the ride was 40 minutes not including traffic. He tapped his foot to the ground anxiously as he waited for his stop. 

The bus ride went on for what felt like forever as he looked at his lockscreen, a picture of him and Jisung in the flower tree grove. 

_Should I tell him I'm coming? Surprise him? Mm...It'd be bad if he had plans and I interrupted them..._

Just then his phone pinged again, but it wasn't Jisung

**1 New Message from Christiano Bangnaldo:**

**Hey uh sorry to bother you but your boyfriend is kinda really down**  
like after the halloween party incident down  
hasnt slept or eaten, we know he misses you but we dont know what to do   


**already on my way christopher**

**wow what kind of demon are you**

**i'd prefer if you dont refer to me as hell's monsters**

**eh, whatever, we'll stall him for you, see ya**

Minho felt the guilt sink into him.

If he didn't leave Jisung wouldn't be so upset.

Brackish tears made his way down his cheeks.

_Why were you so selfish, you could have done the same thing at a school near him..._

Minho slowly made his way off the bus and wiped his eyes, heading towards the school

Kids were leaving the school, and then he heard the voice

"Guys I really appreciate it but I want to go home..."  
"Sung just stay for a bit" Chan looked around for Minho and spotted him at the gate, waving him over.

"Chan hyung I want to go home..."  
"Sungie you wanna walk home together?"

Jisung looked up, eyes wide, Minho smiled.

"Hi Jisungie"  
"Hyungie!" 

Jisung tackled him in a hug,  immediately brightening.

"What are you doing here?"  
"Ah, my manager gave me today and tomorrow off, coworker said she'd cover for me."  
"Oh my gosh I missed you sosososooooo much!"  
"I missed you too baby."  
"Hyung wanna know something?"  
"Hm?"  
"I applied to a university in your city."  
"Oh really?"  
"Mhm, it's a really good school for musical production."

"I'm transferring there too" Chan chimed in. 

"Can't wait to have both of you there" 

Jisung hugged Minho tightly and Minho kissed his forehead, he really couldn't wait to be with Jisung everyday again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seeeeeee everything is fiiiiiiiine


End file.
